Daybreak
by piper5
Summary: Leukemia makes for strange bedfellows. A One Chapter Broe Fan Fic


The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Daybreak

'When will it end?' That question swirled in Chloe's head as she slowly woke up. As she blinked herself awake, she struggled to remember what 'it' was. Squinting, he tried to adjust her eyes to the sunlight. The pinkish-orange hue of the sky saturated her room, making the adjustment easier. As she relaxed in her bed, she heard breathing. She looked to her right and saw him, softly snoring, next to her. Seeing his face made the question flash in her mind. 'When will it end?' Looking at his handsome face, Chloe realized that the 'it' in question was the number of chances of waking up and seeing Brady, lying next to her. When will they be discovered? When will she and Brady face the accusations about why they are in bed together? When will they finally yield to her parents and to Phillip's objections and discontinue this practice? She didn't want to think about that unhappy day, when Curly, her stuffed pig, would become her substitute for Brady. 

Chloe sighed to herself, gazing at him. He looked peaceful and serene, despite being positioned on the edge of the bed, pressed against to the bed railing. She stared at him, hoping that nature would call or his need for rest was finally satisfied. She laid there, for several minutes, waiting for something to rouse him. She began to blink, trying to fight her creeping exhaustion. With each blink, the sight of him became blurrier. She drifted further away, but something wouldn't let her go to sleep. She used all of her strength to open her eyes. Her tenacity paid off, for when she focused on Brady's face, she knew something was wrong. The visage, that was, moments ago, peaceful and serene, was twisted and pained. He looked like he was trying to wake up, but couldn't. Immediately, she empathized with him, feeling the heaviness he was feeling. The feeling of something or someone, very large, sitting on her chest, restraining and suffocating her. She couldn't stand that feeling and definitely couldn't stand seeing Brady experience that. She concentrated, mustering all the strength she had, to gently shake him. His eyes fluttered. Finally, his eyes opened. He turned away from her, taking a deep, labored breath as he sat up. As he wiped his eyes, he turned and looked at an awake Chloe, looking up at him. He slowly eased back into the bed, staring at the ceiling. He tried not to look at her, but couldn't ignore the blue eyes staring at him. He reluctantly turned onto his side and looked at her. She tried to inch closer to him, but her I.V. prevented her. Making up for her limitations, he moved closer and kissed the top of her head.

Ch: (quietly) Brady, what's the matter?

He sighed.

Ch: (looking up at him) The only reason why I shook you was… it looked like you were having a nightmare.

Br: (quietly) Thank you for doing that.

Ch: (quietly) Was it a really bad one?

He nodded.

Ch: Was it so bad that you don't want to talk about it?

He shook his head.

Ch: (placing her head on his chest) Take your time. I can wait.

Br: (taking a breath) Chloe, have you ever had a dream about… your adoptive father? I mean, not a dream about your past or an aberration about how your life would have been if he didn't die. I mean… have you ever dreamt of him and it was really him? (frustrated) I'm babbling… forget it.

Ch: No, Brady. (swallowing) Are you asking me whether his spirit ever visited me?

He nodded.

Ch: (sad) No.

Br: (looking at her) I didn't mean to make you sad, but… I dreamt about my mother.

Ch: (looking up) You did?

Br: (surprised) Actually, it felt like a visit. (wrapping his arms around her) She was so beautiful, Chloe. (incredulous) She looked so happy to see me.

Ch: You seemed surprised.

Br: (covering) I'm not… it's just that… no one has ever looked at me, with as much love and pride as she did.

Ch: Did she say anything?

Br: Yeah. It was weird, Chloe. I couldn't talk in the dream, but she answered almost all the questions I had.

Ch: Like what?

Br: (with a crooked smile) Well, like do I really have her eyes. She said yes.

Ch: What else?

Br: Did I get my love of music from her? Again, her answer was yes. (sighing) There was something about her answers… the way she answered… that made me feel full and complete.

Ch: Brady, that dream sounds awesome. Why were you frowning?

Br: (sadly) Because… She didn't answer my last question. She didn't get a chance to. Again, I couldn't speak, but she could hear my thoughts. But this loud rumbling drowned them out. I could see her shouting 'I can't hear you' and 'What did you say?'. She inched closer to me, but something kept pulling me away. She began to run toward me, mouthing ' What did you say, sweetie?' Again, something pulled me away. She seemed to panic, trying desperately to get to me, but then, something pushed her away. I couldn't speak, but I could hear everything I felt, echoing in my head. I didn't care about the question anymore. I just didn't want to see my mother like that, frantic, because of me. I tried to remove that question from my mind, but I still saw the tormented look on her face. I couldn't take it…

Ch: (hugging him) Brady… (rubbing his back) Try to calm down.

She felt his arms around her. She waited until his body relaxed.

Ch: (resting her head on his chest) What was the question, Brady?

He took a deep breath.

Br: (sighing) Did I kill her?

Ch: (stunned) What? (looking up) Brady, I know you joked that you were so ugly, as a baby, she died from the sight of you, but you can't honestly think that…

Br: I'm responsible for my mother's death? It is a legitimate question.

Ch: Pancreatic cancer is incurable. Nothing could have been done to stop it.

Br: At one time, leukemia was 'incurable'.

Ch: So you're saying that your mother would have been an exception, if it wasn't for you?

Br: Maybe…

Ch: You are wrong, Brady. I know you miss your mom and wanted, more than anything, for her to survive, but… you can't… don't ever think that things would have been better if you weren't here.

Br: Chloe…

Ch: I mean it, Brady. If, indeed, your mother had to choose between her life or yours, she would have chosen you. But she didn't have a choice.

He remained silent.

Ch: Brady… you cannot know how important you are… in a brief life, you saved your sister, twice, your uncle and your cousin. I'm willing to bet that you 'saved' your mother too.

Br: Saved her? She's gone, Chloe.

Ch: But if you weren't there, needing someone to care for you, she probably would've died sooner. Being loved and needed can extend a dying person's life. Look at me…

Br: (adamant) You are not dying, Chloe…

Ch: We are all dying, Brady. Some are just dying faster. Anyway, if you weren't here, fighting this would have been more difficult.

Br: You have Phillip…

Ch: I rather have you.

She bit her lip.

Br: (looking at her) What did you say?

Ch: (defiant) You heard me… (covering) but back to your dream. Didn't you say that your mother looked at you, with love and pride?

Br: Yes.

Ch: And that she was tormented because she couldn't answer your question?

Br: Yes.

Ch: Maybe she wasn't tormented because she couldn't answer you. Maybe the fact that you asked that question and allowed it to plague you, for all these years, is the reason why she was so tortured.

Brady remained silent. 

Ch: Instead of asking that question, maybe you should have asked her… (thinking) where did your smart-assed attitude came from.

He smiled.

Ch: (smiling) Or why you are blond and blue-eyed when she and your father are brunette and dark-eyed. (giggling) Or why your legs are so long…

Br: Okay. Don't rag on my legs.

Ch: (sighing) I won't. (squeezing him) Whatever the reasons, I am grateful you are here… (looking at him) in my bed.

He held her.

Ch: Are you feeling better?

Br: (sighing) Yeah, a little…

Ch: Good. Maybe we can get some sleep, before Nancy and Craig show up. (snuggling him) 'Night, Brady.

Br: 'Night, Diva.

She nuzzled him, waiting for him to relax. She listened as he sighed sadly.

Ch: (looking up) Brady…

His eyes were closed. She studied the frown on his face, disappointed that her words didn't console him. She closed her eyes, trying to relax, but couldn't stop thinking about him. She slowly opened them and inched toward him, careful not to disturb him. Eventually, she was face-to-face with him. She moved closer to him, looking at the dejected look on his face. Exhausted, she paused, realizing that once she accomplished her goal, she may not have the strength to pull away. She moved closer, preparing to kiss him on the cheek. Brady felt something warm against his cheek. With eyes closed, he turned his head, resulting in something soft and warm pressing against his mouth. He quickly opened his eyes and saw a stunned Chloe staring at him, as she kissed him. It took a moment for him to react, but finally he pulled away. His body pressed against the bed railing, he stared at her, as she blushed. He inched closer to her, looking into her eyes. Her expression of stunned disbelief, softened into a look of contentment.

Br: Chloe…

Ch: (blushing) I intended to kiss your cheek.

Br: (disappointed) Oh.

Ch: Oh? Is that all you can say?

Br: No. I just expected you to…

Ch: To what? Be embarrassed and apologize profusely?

Br: No…

Ch: Good, because I won't. If anything, you owe me an apology.

Br: (agitated) For what?

Ch: (moving closer to him) For not offering more assistance to an ailing woman. I'm wiped out from the chemo… (kissing him) I can't do this by myself… unless you don't want to…

Brady silenced her with a tender kiss.

Ch: (breathlessly kissing him) Wow.

Her breathing became shallow.

Br: (concerned) Diva, are you al-…

She silenced him with a kiss, as they melted into the bed. She slowly pulled away from him, breathless.

Ch: (labored) Brady… Brady could you do something for me?

Br: (kissing her) What?

Ch: (quietly) Can you move my I.V. stand to your side of the bed. (eyes flashing) I want to be on top!

Brady's eyes widened, making her laugh. He snickered to himself.

Ch: (composing herself) Seriously, Brady. I want to be on top. In this position, I feel like I'm suffocating, so would you…

Br: (slyly) Wouldn't it be easier if we move to the foot of the bed?

Ch: (thinking) I knew I kept you around, for some reason.

Brady helped her to sit up. She slowly placed her feet on the floor and lifted herself off the bed. He moved to the foot of the bed, waiting for Chloe to join him. She moved her I.V. stand closer to the bed and carefully climbed on top of him. The warmth of his body and the softness of his lips transformed her sickbed into a tryst, bathed in sorbet-colored daylight. Every kiss he delivered was punctuated the sounding of her heart monitor. Out of concern, he stopped.

Ch: (nibbling his lip) Come on… (eyes sparkling) help me…

Her heart monitor sounded.

~*~

Nurse: (reassuringly) Hey… don't look so worried. She is fine. She's just sleeping. (checking Chloe's vitals) Everything is normal. (patting his shoulder) It's very early. We should let her rest.

Reluctantly, he followed the nurse out of the room.

Ch: (mumbling) Hey… where are you going?

He turned around.

Ch: (cooing) Please… come back.

He smiled as he sat next to her. He held her hand.

Ch: (pushing his hand away) No… (annoyed) I don't want that… (purring) I want you…

He smiled as he kissed her hand.

Ch: (purring) … Brady.

Phillip: (snarling) Brady!

~*~

Chloe opened her eyes, noticing a concerned Brady, staring at her.

Ch: (embarrassed) What?

Br: (with a crooked smile) That must have been quite a dream.

Ch: (suspicious) A dream?

Br: Uh huh. From the sound of the heart monitor and from you, it must have been full of romance, suspense and … humor.

Ch: (surprised) Humor?

Br: Yeah, you were giggling hysterically.

Ch: (blushing) I'm sorry, Brady.

Br: Don't be. You were very funny.

Ch: Laughing at me made you feel better?

Br: As a matter of fact… yeah.

Ch: (embarrassed) Well, I'm glad that I so entertaining to you. (looking at him) By the way, what makes you think that my dream was romantic?

Br: (cautious) Well… the look on your face and the sounds you were making…

Ch: You know, it's been said that the sounds of sex and the sounds of eating a delicious meal are closely related. I could have dreamt about… eating.

Br: Were you, Chloe?

Ch: (covering) Uh… yeah. I dreamt that I… (looking at him) was nibbling on a delicious dish, and I couldn't finish because… I was interrupted.

Br: But why were you giggling?

Ch: (covering) Because… I was making a pig of myself. (snuggling him) But enough about my dream. Craig and Nancy will be here soon.

Br: And yet, you are still holding on to me.

Ch: (looking up ) Any objections?

Br: No.

Ch: I'll just tell them that you were comforting me, which is the truth. (sighing) Sort of…


End file.
